The Trix
The Trix The Trix Are The First Enemies Of The Winx.'''They Would Do Anything To Destroy The Winx. The Trix Mainly Consists Of Three Senior Adult Witches, '''Icy, Darcy And Stormy. '''Darcy Is Mainly Known For Her Dark Powers. Stormy 'Is Mainly Known For Her Storm Powers And '''Icy ('Known As The Team Leader) '''Is Known For Her Ice Powers. The Trix Are distant cousins since they are descendants of the three old witches (which where sisters) And Also They Are at their final year at Cloud Tower at the start of the start of the show. Season 1 The Trix have put traps many times on the Winx. Almost at the end of the series, Bloom goes back to Gardenia because she was a disgrace at the Day of the Royals and felt embarrased. Stormy then sees her use the Magic Teleporter and alerts the other 2 witches, Icy and Darcy. '''Icy, Darcy and Stormy then go to earth and ambush Bloom. After a long battle, Icy finally freezes Bloom and snatches her Dragon Fire with the Whisperian Crystals. (4kids) Vaccums (Nickelodeon). They then summon a incredibly strong army of insects called the Army of Decay and use them to destroy Magix. Magix was almost destroyed, but luckily, Bloom regained her Dragon Fire power and had the power to defeat Icy, Darcy and Stormy. They were then sent to do-gooders boot-camp (4kids) or Monastery of Roccaluce (Nickelodeon). Introduction On Witches These Articles Are On The 3 Witches: Icy Darcy Stormy Trix Gallery Trix.jpeg|The Trix The trix.jpg Trix.jpg tixyrix.jpg Teengatrix.jpg|Teenage Trix Icy Being the leader and the oldest of the trio, her name refers to her powers of ice. She enjoys torturing pixies and despises Bloom and her friends, therefore she is most competitive with the girls for the whole series. She is the most powerful of the three. In comparison to her sisters, she is more aggressive than Darcy, but calmer than Stormy. She has ice blue hair, and has a blue ribbon in her hair that ties it into a pony tail with three ice blue diamonds on it and a blue outfit with an 'I' in the middle and dark blue boots. In season two, Darkar gives Icy a light blue necklace(Gloomix) that makes a perfect shape around her neck then makes a wider circle shape and ends with a diamond. Icy is also given the form Disenchantix in season 3, as do Stormy and Darcy. Her boyfriend is Tritannus. She is voiced in the original Italian version by Tatiana Dessi. She was voiced by Lisa Ortiz in the 4kids dub, She is currently voiced by Larisa Oleynik in the Nickelodeon dub.Icy is one of the Trix sisters at Cloud Tower, school for witches. Icy, as one would expect with a name like Icy, has powers of ice and cold, and general freezing powers. She, as well as her sisters, wish to rule the universe. Icy's name describes both her literal powers and her personality: cold-hearted. Her goal is to get the power of the Dragon flame, succeed where her ancestors failed and become the most feared witch of all time. Icy is the unofficial leader of the Trix sisters, though she is often willing to hand down that title when it suits the Trio's desires, or suits her own needs. She is easily the most determined of her sisters, most willing to do absolutely everything to get what she wants, though she is not quite as calm and collected as Darcy. Icy has a baby duck that stalks her. However much abuse she shows the duck, it still keeps coming back for its "mama." Icy's Gallery Icy.jpg|Icy Summoning Crystal Icy'sspell.jpg|Icy's Casting A Spell Icywithtritanus.jpg|Icy with Tritanus Category:Bloom Category:Flora Category:Stella Category:Roxy Category:Musa Category:Tecna Category:Aisha/Layla Category:The Trix Category:Enemies Category:Villians Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6